


What happens at night

by Hyfriancarousel



Series: Red shoes month 2020 [11]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Baking, Breaking and Entering, Candles, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eye Contact, Gen, Horror, Late at Night, Lies, Pie, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: Bad kids get baked into pies.
Series: Red shoes month 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What happens at night

Midnight sometimes struck Hans with inspiration, sometimes with hunger. Thankfully, he was equipped to handle both.

He mixed batter by candlelight. 

When it's night, you have to be quiet. People usually sleep during these hours, after all. Well, Merlin sometimes studies magic to the early hours of the morning. 

Another reason to be quiet.

Being in the kitchen was one of the few times Hans would see himself. Well, without the curse. Not that it mattered since his focus was on baking.

The batter smelled sweet and creamy, like it was supposed to. But still not mixed enough. Different ingredients hadn't gotten to know each other yet.

The ground trembled. Hans could hear footsteps from outside.

He froze.

An ambush in the night. What a slimy trick. It's easy to get rid of people you don't like when they weren't even awake to fight back.

Only Prince Average would do something like this.

Hans placed the bowl down onto the counter and licked his thumb. He put out the candle with his fingers and grabbed his pan from its hook.

\---

The prince and his men broke in, opening the door as quietly as they could. Average stepped in first to see what the house was like.

"This is what they call a castle?" 

He scanned the room, trying to figure out where the dwarfs would be. Rock walls, some small furniture and decor were the only things he could notice.

It was too dark to see things clearly. He should have brought a torch.

Hans walked into his view.

Average shrieked, clasping both of his hands over his mouth. Hans stopped in front of him, but he didn't look up. 

He just stood there.

The startled prince quickly collected himself, trying to act like he didn't just scream.

"Oh my me, you scared me, you hideous troll!" He grabbed on his glove. "Why must you be so short and quiet?" 

Hans didn't answer.

Average cleared his throat.

"I was under the impression you were…asleep. No matter. It's you against my knights."

Hans said nothing.

"Well?" Average stepped closer. "Say something!"

Something swung so close to Average's face that it could have easily sliced his nose if it was meant to. 

The pan was now not far from his face, its surface glimmering in the natural light. Reflecting back the widened eyes of the scared Prince Average. 

"I have been wondering for a while now…" Hans said.

Scared eyes darted down, trying to avoid the gaze but still drawn to it, Hans's face shadowed as if he wasn't even alive.

"...What do you taste like?"

Silence. A wheeze, a whine escaping, only sound noticeable, too loud.

"W…What?" Prince Average whispered.

A cautious step back, shaky, uncertain. Taken off guard. 

"You look like you would be bitter, like an apple." Hans looked up, eyes locking into Average's. 

Gazes, glare exchanged. Hans's eyes were cold, more curious than hateful. 

A shiver ran up Average's spine.

Another step back, the pan felt a distance away, different, but too close. 

"Apples should be sweet. But you're not." Hans pulled the pan back to his hands, rotating it impatiently.

Wondering.

He smiled.

"That's why people like you are the best for pie."

A widened iris. Average's back was against the door.

"So, Average," Hans stepped close, flashing a smile, "What do you taste like?" 

Heartbeat racing, going overboard. The Prince screamed loudly and turned around, pushing his way through his confused knights.

They followed him in unison.

Hans watched on until every single knight had left his field of vision. Only then closing the door. He returned to the kitchen and his batter, still in need of being mixed. 

He managed to get a hold of his spoon before the door opened.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin's head poked out. "I thought I heard something." 

Hans grabbed his bowl with a smile, starting to mix the batter within it.

"Must have been your imagination." He said, facing Merlin. "I was just making myself a midnight snack."

Merlin raised his brows at him.

"... In the dark?"

Hans nodded.

"Light a candle next time," Merlin said.

His eyes scanned the kitchen before focusing on Hans.

"Sorry to just pop in." He said. "I just thought I heard that blockhead Averag-"

"Nope! Just me." Hans cut him off with a smile. "Want some pie?" 

He pointed his spoon towards Merlin.

"It'll take a minute, but if you want some-"

"No thanks." Merlin cut him off.

Now they were even.

His eyes glanced around the room one last time. Merlin looked straight at Hans, right into his eyes.

"...Are you _sure _you didn't hear anything?"__

____

Hans chuckled, shaking his head.

____

"Not even a mouse." 

____

Merlin sighed.

____

"...Okay. Goodnight."

____

"Goodnight, Merlin." Hans gave him the softest smile he could muster.

____

His eyes glimmered in the dark. 

____

"And sweet dreams."

____

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Shiny thing of @redshoesmonth2020's (tumblr) Red shoes prompt month.


End file.
